inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickel
Nickel, labeled The Sarcasm Spasm, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity ''who was placed on Team Epic. He returned in [[Inanimate Insanity II|''Inanimate Insanity II]] as a member of The Grand Slams. Appearance Nickel appears to be a nickel. His main body is smoky gray, and his shading is slate. Personality Nickel is known for having a sarcastic attitude. He appears to be a bit of a narcissist, as he feels confident in completing many challenges himself. Though being armless, he is still able to do many activities such as tree-climbing, jumping, and golf-ball stacking. He was known to teach people sarcasm, as seen in "A Kick in the Right Direction", which he was teaching Knife and Knife actually started liking sarcasm, seen at the end of the episode. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Nickel. Nickel/Nickle Controversy Due to many voters misspelling Nickel's name as "Nickle", the votes were not counted for Episode 5 The Stacker, causing Lightbulb to be eliminated. After many fans raged on Lightbulb's elimination, Episode 6 War De Guacamole resulted in the votes for "Nickel" being re-counted, eliminating Nickel, and bringing back Lightbulb, this also started the character Nick-Le, whose only quote is, "I'm highly offended!!" Official Site Bio "Nickel is known for having a sarcastic attitude. He appears to be a bit of a narcicist, as he feels confident in completing many challenges himself. Though being armless, he is still able to do many activities such as tree-climbing, jumping and golf-ball stacking." Voice Actors *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) *eRVy4728 (Italy) Total Votes Trivia * Nickel is the only object ever to compete on a total of three seasons on two shows. *Nickel is known to be the first for many things. **He is the first Inanimate Insanity character ever made. **He is the first contestant to recieve a cookie. **He is the first one to join on his team. *Nickel is the only contestant to be inappropriately eliminated in Inanimate Insanity, due to miscounted votes. *An infamous running gag with Nickel is that many viewers misspell his name as "Nickle", spawning the creation of the character Nickle. **For one frame in "Cooking For The Grater Good", his name was misspelled as Nickle right when the names just showed up. *Nickel has been eliminated with the least amount of votes with 1 vote, even less than Paper's first elimination. **This is also even less votes than the lowest number of votes it took to eliminate Tennis Ball in BFDI; only 2 votes. This puts Nickel as the holder of the least votes that resulted in elimination to ever occur within an object show, outside of disqualifications. **Oddly enough, Nickel has been safe from elimination with the highest amount of votes, with a ludicrous 1,731 votes from Theft and Battery. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= Sarcastic Nickel.png Nickel2017-0.png NickelPerplexIdle.png NickelCastIdle.png NB Nickel.png Nickel 10.png Nickel 9.png Nickelbfdiaintro.png Nickelthing.png Nickel 3.png Nickelidle.png Nicklesnazzy.png Nickel-lurne-hao-too-cspel.png Season 2 Nickel.png Bickel2017Pose.png |-| Inanimate Insanity/Inanimate Insanity II= Nicklerude.PNG Nickle.jpg|Nick-Le on Nickel Toiletareyouoknickeldontlike.png|Nickel,Toilet And Baseball Baseboll i Nickel.png|Nickel And Baseball Nickel Conserves.jpg|Nickel,Flower And Knife Nickel and Balloon.jpg Nickel and Pencil.png|Nickel with Pencil (From BFDI) Nickel and Announcer.png Nickel Front.JPG BaseballNickelTog.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png|The Grand Slams NickelChocolateBar.png NickelClimbsTree.png Nickelicon.jpg Nickel Banner.png|Nickel in the I.I Intro Knife+Nickel.jpg Nickel+baseball.png Nickel Kicks Taco.jpg Ep2 Knife kicks Nickel.png Ep2 Lightbulb and Nickel.png|Nickel picked first on Lightbulb's Team Nickel is not amused.png Screenshot_2.png|Nickel in the bottom 3 Nick.png|Nickel in the bottom 3 (3) NickelandKnife.png Ep2 Nickel in Tree.png Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Screen Shot 2015-02-15 at 9.20.28 PM.png|Nickel's Weird Face Bandicam 2014-07-16 21-25-09-691.jpg|Nickel Seen in the Real Life World 10551046 789764714391638 6201314314009388305 n.png|Baseball, Suitcase and Nickel Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png|The Eliminated Contestants in The Great Escape Alliance.png Nickel mean to cheese.PNG|nickel kicking cheesy Episode 8 votes.png nickel.PNG nickel2.PNG nickel with mails.PNG|nickel with mails Image13.png 12891779 1129234303778009 1813455679472532107 o.png Alliance2.png Image34.png Image33.png Nickel_mic_gamey_running_away.PNG Image44.png Image49.png Image52.png Image65.png Image67.png II Wikia.png Image68.png Screenshot_191.png Image190.png Image189.png Image186.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.21.52 PM.png Team Epic 2.png Ep2 Team Epic.png CC.png Ep2 Elimination 1.png Balloon dies.jpg Uh oh.jpg Bang!.jpg CrowdCheer.png Sunset4S.png Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png EveryoneDaw.png IdioticIslandScream.png Image249.png Image243.png Episode_11_Trailer.jpg Knife_and_Nickel.png Final1211.png HappyNewYearIIFinal.png Ii 2 screenshot by xanyleaves-d7wc8z7.png IMG_0041.PNG NICKEL alliance.png Changed once again.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-53-43-317.png C0ZhA38XgAkUb7X.jpg Image285.png NickelEliminated.png|Nickel forcefully knocked into the Rejection Protal by Toilet. Image304.png Image298.png Shocked Voted Nickel.png Nickel Cmfirms Votes.png Nickel I VOTED FOR YOU.png Suitcase Snaps.png Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-18 at 4.11.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.23.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.21.52 PM.png ImageTheRockWantsHisCrack.png Screenshot Image 133.png Screenshot Image 132.png Screenshot Image 131.png Screenshot Image 117.png Screenshot Image 116.png Screenshot Image 112.png Screenshot Image 326.png Screenshot Image 325.png Screenshot Image 324.png Screenshot Image 323.png Screenshot Image 294.png Screenshot Image 293.png Screenshot Image 292.png Screenshot Image 291.png Screenshot Image 287.png Screenshot Image 286.png Screenshot Image 285.png Screenshot Image 284.png Screenshot Image 283.png Screenshot Image 282.png Screenshot Image 281.png Screenshot Image 280.png Screenshot Image 279.png Screenshot Image 278.png Screenshot Image 277.png Screenshot Image 276.png Screenshot Image 273.png Screenshot Image 272.png Screenshot Image 271.png Screenshot Image 270.png Screenshot Image 269.png Screenshot Image 265.png Screenshot Image 264.png Screenshot Image 263.png Screenshot Image 262.png Screenshot Image 261.png Screenshot Image 254.png Screenshot Image 253.png Screenshot Image 252.png Screenshot Image 621.png Screenshot Image 622.png Screenshot Image 623.png Screenshot Image 624.png S2e7 nickel stutters.png Screenshot Image 632.png S2e7 nickel Really?.png Unknownshadow..PNG Ball + Balloon.png S2e1_entire_cast_partying.png S2e1 mail's here!.png S2e1 give me those!.png S2e1_another_note_from_taco.png S2e1 well, let's go see who it is!.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue! 3.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue! 2.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue!.png S2e1 thanks, mr. obvious... i think 2.png S2e1 thanks, mr. obvious... i think.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane? 3.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane? 2.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane?.png S2e1 what's happening?.png S2e1 uhh... why are you here again? 2.png S2e1 uhh... why are you here again?.png S2e1 planes crashes into hotel oj.png S2e1 no, it's not! my winning hotel is here! and i'm telling you, its not going any- 3.png Screenshot Image 643.png S2e1 the old season 1 contestants.png S2e1 nickel, congrats 2.png S2e1 nickel, congrats.png S2e1 -land on me. ugh 2.png S2e1 -land on me. ugh.png S2e1 you already said that. i just hope it doesn't- 2.png S2e1 you already said that. i just hope it doesn't-.png S2e1 it has to land on me! 4.png S2e1 it has to land on me! 3.png S2e1 anyway, 19 contestants, one million dollars, this is inanimate insanity 2! 3.png S2e1 anyway, 19 contestants, one million dollars, this is inanimate insanity 2! 2.png S2e1 anyway, 19 contestants, one million dollars, this is inanimate insanity 2!.png Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Male Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Epic